bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Event 2018
Halloween is Coming to Bushwhackia! Who doesn't love a good haunted mansion? Well, that's what Halloween in Bushwhackia is all about! But to decorate your very own, you need to do what you do best! Go out into the world and whack bushes to find Pumpkins. Once you have found a patch of pumpkins, you can buy decorations from Glenda outside the mansion, or from the "Store" button while you're in Build Mode inside. Once you feel you've got enough, start laying out your design inside. (You can also purchase the same decorations for Bush Bucks from the Cop in the event area.) *You do not have to place all your collected decorations on display in the Mansion in order for them to count towards "Halloween Collector," they will count so long as they are within your haunted house inventory. The goal is to scare the pants off the 8 children standing in front of the house, all of varying levels of bravery. The more you scare them, the more candy you'll earn in return. And you're going to want that candy so you can trade it for the custom items at the event store! You can try scaring them every 20 hours after you scared them the first time. Glenda the Good Witch isn't just for buying decorations with Pumpkins. You will also be getting several quests from her throughout the event for special interactive decorations. As you complete each of her four quests, you can request help from your friends* by talking to the Construction Worker to increase the decoration's scariness. *Platforms which do not support Friend Lists will have an adjusted static scariness. The Haunted Mansion Photo Contest will be starting soon! This event began Friday October 19,2018, and runs until Friday November 2nd at Noon PDT! - Official Codename Blog Event Missions Introduced last year (2017): Halloween is all about pets! We've added another quest to assemble a pet. Haunted Mansion Quests ) from around the world and trade them in for spooky decorations to make your haunted house scarier! |task1=Find Pumpkins |reward1=Pumpkin Rewards |name2=Candy Collectin' |type2=main |desc2=Gather Halloween Candy by scaring children with your Haunted Mansion. |task2=Collect Candy |reward2=2 for each scared child. |name3=Coffin Duty |type3=main |desc3=Gather 15 Spooky Boards and you'll get a Spooky Coffin for your Haunted House. The Spooky Coffin increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. Available at start of event. |task3=Find 15 Spooky Boards |reward3= or 2 |name4=Table Duty |type4=main |desc4=Gather 20 Hand Saws and you'll get a Disturbing Table for your Haunted House. The Spooky Head on Table increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. Available on Day 2 of the event. |task4=Find 20 Hand Saws |reward4= or 2 |name5=Grave Duty |type5=main |desc5=Gather 25 Fake Hands and you'll get a Spooky Hand Coming Out of Grave for your Haunted House. The Spooky Hand Coming Out of Grave increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. Available on Day 4 of the event. |task5=Find 25 Fake Hands |reward5= or 2 |name6= Painting Duty |type6= main |desc6= Gather 30 Face Paints and you'll get a Suspicious Painting for your Haunted House. The Suspicious Painting increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. Available on Day 6 of the event. |task6= Find 30 Face Paint |reward6= or 2 }} Costume Quest or 2 |name8=Straw |type8=child |desc8=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Straw for kids who are dressing up as scare crows. Find Straw in bushes throughout the world. One of the kids wants to dress up as a scarecrow, but we don't have any straw! Available on day 4 of the event. |task8=Find 30 bundles of straw |reward8= or 2 |name9=Cardboard Boxes |type9=child |desc9=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Cardboard Boxes for kids who are dressing up as Minecraft characters. Find Cardboard Boxes in bushes throughout the world. Some of the kids wants to dress up as their favorite Minecraft heroes, but we don't have any cardboard boxes for them! Available on day 6 of the event. |task9=Find 25 Cardboard Boxes |reward9= or 2 |name10=Cat Ears |type10=child |desc10=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Cat Ears for kids who are dressing up as cats. Find Cat Ears in bushes throughout the world. One of the kids wants to dress up as a cat Available on day 7 of the event. |task10=Find 30 Cat Ears |reward10= or 2 |name11=Pink Lace |type11=child |desc11=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Pink Lace for kids who are dressing up as princesses. Find Pink Lace in bushes throughout the world. One of the girls dressed up as a princess but lost her lacy pink train while trick-or-treating. Available on day 8 of the event. |task11=Find 35 Pink Lace |reward11= or 2 |name12=Laser swords |type12=child |desc12=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Laser swords for kids who are pretending to be space knights from a long, long time ago. Find Laser swords in bushes throughout the world. *SWISH* *Zoom!* *Zzzzzt!* Ah, the sounds of laser swords, slicing through the air. Those are TOTALLY safe for kids to be running around with and carrying…right! Available on day 10 of the event. |task12=Find 10 Laser Swords |reward12= or 2 }} Trick-or-Treater's Favorite Candy Each kid will have a one-time only quest to help them, that gets you extra candy! Moulder Most Foul or 2 |name3=Hardening Spray |type3=child |desc3=Fox wants to make some permanent replicas of the cool Halloween decorations you found, and he's willing to share one with you if you help him out. Next you must find him some Hardening Spray in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 30 Cans of Hardening Spray |reward3= or 2 |name4=Modelling Paints |type4=child |desc4=Fox wants to make some permanent replicas of the cool Halloween decorations you found, and he's willing to share one with you if you help him out. Next you must find him some Model Paints in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find 40 Model Paints |reward4= or 2 |name5=Certification |type5=child |desc5=Fox wants to make some permanent replicas of the cool Halloween decorations you found, and he's willing to share one with you if you help him out. Next you must find him some Certification Papers in bushes throughout the world. |task5=Find 10 Certificates of Authenticity |reward5= or 2 |name6=Payday! |type6=child |desc6=Fox wants to make some permanent replicas of the cool Halloween decorations you found, and he's willing to share one with you if you help him out. Just pick which one you want and you'll be able to place it on your ranch all year round! Yay! |task6=Decide and collect |reward6=Chosen Item or 2 }} Decide which replica you want to keep: Spooky Coffin, Disturbing Table, Creepy Grave, Suspicious Painting, or Animatronic Werewolf. (NEW for 2018). You can decide later but can't change your mind once you make your choice! Bone Doctor or 1 }} Pumpkin Growing Linus: People keep saying it's too late in the year to start growing a pumpkin, but I think I have some tricks up my sleeve to prove them wrong. Are you with me? You: I'm with you! Linus: Great! I'm going to need your help to make this work, but it'll be worth it, I promise you! These quest all became available, one after another, on day 5 of the Event. or 2 |name2=Pumpkin Dirt |type2=main |desc2=Linus wants to grow a really big Pumpkin! Find him some Special Pumpkin Dirt to fill his Pumpkin Planter with. Excellent! I'll sort through these and find one that will work for us. In the meantime I need you to find some Pumpkin Dirt. It's a special kind of dirt that's used to grow Pumpkins. You'll know it when you see it. |task2=Find 20 Bags of Pumpkin Dirt |reward2= or 2 |name3=Magic Pumpkin Seeds |type3=main |desc3=Linus wants to grow a really big Pumpkin! Find him some Magical Pumpkin Seeds to plant in his Pumpkin Planter. Okay, now we just need seeds. But not just any seeds: MAGIC seeds! Go forth and bring back some MAGIC seeds, Bush Whacker! |task3=Find 20 Magic Pumpkin Seeds |reward3= or 2 }} Once you have completed the above quests, the daily quests listed below become available. Like the Commons daily quests, a new one is (randomly?) assigned each day. The quests have the usual 20 hour cooldowns, and are affected by the Timey-Wimey Watch and the Time Turner. Linus: It's starting to grow! Look at it go! We need to make sure we keep tending to it so it keeps on growing! It appears that completing 5 dailies qualify you for the Pumpking achievement. The quests continue being assigned, but now Linus says: Wow it's really getting big! We're really good at growing Pumpkins, Bush Whacker! I wonder how big we can get it... we'd better keep tending to it so it keeps on growing! or 2 |name2=Pumpkin Growing - Hoses |type2=main |desc2=Linus' big Pumpkin is growing, but it's still not big enough! Find him some Pumpkin Hoses! We need to make sure the Pumpkin is well hydrated! |task2=Find 20 Pumpkins Hoses |reward2= or 2 |name3=Pumpkin Growing - Fertilizer |type3=main |desc3=Linus' big Pumpkin is growing, but it's still not big enough! Find him some Pumpkin Fertilizer! We need to make sure the Pumpkin has lots of nutrients to absorb from the soil! |task3=Find 20 Pumpkin Fertilizer |reward3= or 2 |name4=Pumpkin Growing - Nursery Rhymes |desc4=Linus' big Pumpkin is growing, but it's still not big enough! Find him some Pumpkin Nursery Rhymes! We need to make sure the Pumpkin is calm and sleeps well at night! |task4=Find 20 Pumpkin Nursery Rhymes |reward4= or 2 }} Linus could be found just outside the event area for a few days after the event, handing out Pumpkin Pie Slices. The number of slices given depends on the number of times a player completed pumpkin-growing quests after getting the pumpkin-growing achievement. Pumpkin Carving You've found so many pumpkins, what do you say we take a stab carving one of them for your ranch? These quest all became available, one after another, on day 9 of the Event. or 2 |name2=Karver's Carvers |type2=main |desc2=Karver is going to help you carve a custom Jack-o-lantern. Find some Carving Knives and she'll let you pick the eye shape. |task2=Find 20 Dull Carving Knives Find 20 Sharp Carving Knives |reward2= or 2 |name3=Mood Lighting |type3=main |desc3=Karver is going to help you carve a custom Jack-o-lantern. Find some Candles and she'll let you pick the candle colour. Finally I need you to find some candles, or else we're just carving a jack-o with no lantern! |task3=Find 20 Yellow Candles Find 20 Blue Candles |reward3= or 2 |name4=A Custom Jack-o'-lantern! |type4=main |desc4=Karver's Jack-o-lantern is ready for your approval! (She shows you what your pumpkin looks like. You can change it if you want.) |task4=Talk to Karver |reward4=Carved Pumpkin }} Custom Jack-o'-lantern options: Haunted Mansion H.M. Decorations You can buy Haunted Mansion Decorations from the witch, using the Pumpkins that drop from bushes, or you can buy them for Bush Bucks ( ) from the Policeman. You can also buy them using the "Store" button while inside the mansion, for either Pumpkins or Bush Bucks. These items are only in your inventory for use in the HM and you will not have them in your inventory when the event completes. Note that you will get the equivalent of 3 scariness points per pumpkin, no matter what item you purchase, so two "Hay Bales" (for instance) give the same scariness as one "Dead Potted Flowers". or 3 |name2=Gray Hay Bale |desc2=A bale of hay with a creepy grey hue. 15 Scariness Points |cost2=5 or 3 |name3=Black Hay Bale |desc3=A bale of hay with a sinister black hue. 15 Scariness Points |cost3=5 or 3 |name4= Green Hay Bale |desc4= A bale of hay with a green hue. 15 Scariness Points |cost4=5 or 3 |name5=Pale Hay Bale |desc5= A bale of hay with a spooky pale orange hue 15 Scariness Points |cost5=5 or 3 |name6=Floor Spiderwebs (1) |desc6=Someone hasn't been sweeping in here 15 Scariness Points |cost6=5 or 3 |name7=Floor Spiderwebs (2) |desc7=Spider not included 15 Scariness Points |cost7=5 or 3 |name8=Wall Spiderwebs (2) |desc8=Spider not under warrenty 15 Scariness Points |cost8=5 or 3 |name9=Floor Blood Splatter |desc9=Cleanup on aisle 7! 15 Scariness Points |cost9=5 or 3 |name10=Wall Blood Splatter (1) |desc10=I thought everybody but the cook got shot in the men's room. 15 Scariness Points |cost10=5 or 3 |name11=Wall Blood Splatter (2) |desc11=This one is actually just a ketchup stain. 15 Scariness Points |cost11=5 or 3 |name12=Margarine Beer |desc12=I can't believe it's not butter! 18 Scariness Points |cost12=6 or 3 |name13= Black Candle |desc13=Black Candle 21 Scariness Points |cost13=7 or 3 |name14= Green Candle |desc14=Green Candle 21 Scariness Points |cost14=7 or 3 |name15= Grey Candle |desc15=Grey Candle 21 Scariness Points |cost15=7 or 3 |name16= Midnight Candle |desc16=Midnight Candle 21 Scariness Points |cost16=7 or 3 |name17= Orange Candle |desc17=Orange Candle 21 Scariness Points |cost17=7 or 3 |name18= Red Candle |desc18=Red Candle 21 Scariness Points |cost18=7 or 3 |name19=Wall Spiderwebs (1) |desc19=Something has left this for now, best leave before it returns. 24 Scariness Points |cost19=8 or 4 |name20=Pumpkin (1) |desc20=Finest pumpkin that other pumpkins can buy. 27 Scariness Points |cost20=9 or 5 |name21=Pumpkin (2) |desc21=The irony of buying pumpkins with pumpkins is not lost on us. 27 Scariness Points |cost21=9 or 5 |name22=Pumpkin (3) |desc22=This is actually just one of the pumpkins you spent to buy it. 27 Scariness Points |cost22=9 or 5 |name23=Hanging Bats |desc23=The scariest part is thinking they'll poop on you 27 Scariness Points |cost23=9 or 5 |name24=Dead Potted Flowers |desc24=These flowers are dead. 30 Scariness Points |cost24=10 or 5 |name25=Scary Happy Halloween! Sign |desc25=A sign for Halloween; don't be sad. 30 Scariness Points |cost25=10 or 5 }} or 6 |name2=Hanging Lantern |desc2=This lantern hooks onto the invisible hooks on the back wall. 36 Scariness Points |cost2=12 or 6 |name3=Jack o'Lantern (1) |desc3=Ewww! Gross! 36 Scariness Points |cost3=12 or 6 |name4=Jack o'Lantern (2) |desc4=He seems satisfied. 36 Scariness Points |cost4=12 or 6 |name5=Jack o'Lantern (3) |desc5=This one's definitely dead. 36 Scariness Points |cost5=12 or 6 |name6=Jack o'Lantern (4) |desc6=It's a Vampire-o'-lantern. 36 Scariness Points |cost6=12 or 6 |name7=Jack o'Lantern (5) |desc7=It's a Were-o'-lantern. 36 Scariness Points |cost7=12 or 6 |name8=Jack o'Lantern (6) |desc8=If you squint, it kind of looks like a bat-o'-lantern. 36 Scariness Points |cost8=12 or 6 |name9=Lantern |desc9=A lamp with a transparent case protecting the flame and a handle by which it can be carried or hung. 36 Scariness Points |cost9=12 or 6 |name10=Floor Hole |desc10= Watch your step 36 Scariness Points |cost10=12 or 6 |name11=Mouse Hole |desc11= Mouse Hole 45 Scariness Points |cost11=15 or 8 |name12= Skull Bone Pile |desc12= A pile of old bones - Rotate left or right. 45 Scariness Points |cost12=15 or 8 |name13=Scary Orange Candle |desc13=A candle in an inauspicious shade of orange. 45 Scariness Points |cost13=15 or 8 |name14=Gas Cloud |desc14=Is it a fart cloud? Rotate for different colors 45 Scariness Points |cost14=15 or 8 |name15=Scary Boo! Sign |desc15=Boo! A sign for Halloween. 60 Scariness Points |cost15=20 or 10 |name16=Bucket of Eyeballs |desc16=These belong in people's heads. 66 Scariness Points |cost16=22 or 11 |name17= Bloody Axe |desc17= It's probably just ketchup - Rotate left or right. 72 Scariness Points |cost17=24 or 12 |name18= Shrunken Head Cluster |desc18= A cluster of Shrunken Voodoo Heads 72 Scariness Points |cost18=24 or 12 |name19=Skeleton |desc19=A spooky endoskeleton. 72 Scariness Points |cost19=24 or 12 |name20= Bat Skeleton |desc20= It tried to hang right-side up and ... well, you can see what happened 72 Scariness Points |cost20=24 or 12 |name21=Hanging Ghost |desc21=Boo! 75 Scariness Points |cost21=25 or 13 |name22=Wall Shackled Skeleton |desc22=Was it always just a skeleton? Don't bet on it. 84 Scariness Points |cost22=28 or 14 |name23= Hanging Wall Sword |desc23= A gruesome Sword mounted on the wall '' 90 Scariness Points'' |cost23=30 or 15 |name24=Bucket of Brains |desc24=Let's put our heads together and figure this out. 90 Scariness Points |cost24=30 or 15 |name25=Scary Painting |desc25=Oil on canvas? How lovely. 90 Scariness Points |cost25=30 or 15 }} or 25 |name2=Eyeball Cauldron |desc2=How do you like your eyes in the morning? 105 Scariness Points |cost2=35 or 18 |name3=Shelf of Witches' Stuff |desc3=Witches use this stuff. 120 Scariness Points |cost3=40 or 20 |name4=Standing Mummy |desc4=Somebody hasn't had a drink in a while. 135 Scariness Points |cost4=45 or 23 |name5=Suit of Armor |desc5=This armor is definitely empty. Nothing or nobody inside. 150 Scariness Points |cost5=50 or 25 Reaper Statue |name6= Reaper Statue |desc6= Don't worry it's just a statue 150 Scariness Points |cost6=50 or 25 }} H.M. Creatures Gotta Collect them all! What can possibly make your house scarier? How about some Creatures which wander around your mansion! Each creature will become available for a set amount of dates which you can then request from friends* by talking to the the Cop. Creatures are available on the following schedule: Black Cats - AVAILABLE at Event launch, UNTIL Sun Oct 21, 11:59:59 AM PDT Witches - AVAILABLE Sun Oct 21, Noon PDT UNTIL Tues Oct 23, 11:59:59 AM PDT Zombies - AVAILABLE Tues Oct 23, Noon PDT UNTIL Thurs Oct 25, 11:59:59 AM PDT Bats - AVAILABLE Thurs Oct 25, Noon PDT UNTIL Sat Oct 27, 11:59:59 AM PDT Spiders - AVAILABLE Sat Oct 27, Noon PDT UNTIL Mon Oct 29, 11:59:59 AM PDT Ghost Butler - AVAILABLE Mon Oct 29, Noon PDT UNTIL Wed Oct 31, 11:59:59 AM PDT Franken-Dogs - AVAILABLE Wed Oct 31, Noon PDT UNTIL the Event End *Platforms which do not support Friends Lists can receive a single creature for free as they become available, by speaking to the Cop. The Sparkly Vampire is still available for Bush Bucks if you want it in your haunted house. Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2= Pumpking Portrait |desc2= How does a pumpkin become King? |cost2=12 |name3= Frankenstein Doll |desc3= It's a dooooollll ! ! ! ! |cost3=12 |name4= Eyeball Cocktail |desc4= Made with real eyeballs! |cost4=12 |name5= Ouija Board |desc5= Talk to Spirits |cost5=12 |name6= Peppermint Cauldron |desc6= A witch once used this to lure kids to eat! |cost6=12 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Big Bat Wings |desc2= Bigger is better! - Equip this in your Hat Slot |cost2=12 |name3= Bat Ears |desc3= Adorable and spooky! - Equip this in your Hat Slot |cost3=12 |name4= Bat Gloves |desc4= Fuzzy little bat gloves! - Equip this in your Gloves Slot |cost4=12 |name5= Trick Or Treat Bag |desc5= TRICK OR TREAT! |cost5=12 |name6= Chocolate Bar |desc6= Mmmmmmmmm chocolate... Equip this in your Sword Slot |cost6=12 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=16 |name2=Quester's Satchel |desc2=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost2=32 } }} Ye Hallows' Eve Gift Shoppe Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of . *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2=All Hallows' Treat Bag |desc2=One bag of Halloween Candy. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=25 |name3=All Hallows' Treat Bag |desc3=Four bags of Halloween Candy. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2018 Achievements (NEW) }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning }} |lvl2 = Scarred for Life |req2 = Scare all the kids in your Haunted Mansion (est. 4000 Scariness) |rew2 = Title Unlock: "Little Kid Scarer" }} }} }} }} }} }} }} *You do not have to place all your collected decorations on display in the Mansion in order for them to count towards "Hallowe'en Collector," they will count so long as they are within your haunted house inventory. *To check your status on how many Halloween items you have in your inventory or placed in your HM, you can go to your Events/Achievements page (by clicking on your little brown inventory bag). Achievements from previous years There are 7 achievements from previous year's events, which may be earnable by spending some Bush Bucks, if you missed getting them the first time around. *Spooky Home Decorator - get all house items from the 2012 Hallowe'en Event! *Year-round Cosplayer - Get all player items from the 2012 Hallowe'en Event! *Candy Spender - Purchase all the Hallowe'en 2013 items! *Spooky Purchases - Purchases all the 2014 Halloween Event items. *Halloweenie - Purchase all the 2015 Hallowe'en Event items. *All Hallows' Items - Purchase all the 2016 Hallowe'en Event items. *Scary Swag - Purchase all the 2017 Hallowe'en Event items. *'''The Halloween Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Trick or Treating goodness! There will be a spooky character standing in front of a pile of Candy in each of the major areas! So 1 in the Mysterious Forest, 1 in the Shady Detour, etc. NPCs have been added up to the Spine of the World! Note: You can find the locations ahead of time, but can't Trick or Treat before Halloween day. ' | *Mummy by the exit of The Mysterious Forest (2 ) *Ninja on the mountain's summit in The Windy Crest (3 ) *Scientist north east of Field 4 in The Desert Ranch (3 ) *Princess northwest of The Hermit's House (4 ) *Guy with a Cauldron-Hat on the western edge of Field 2 in The Northern Swamp (4 ) *Guy in a Candy Corn hat at the top of the ski lift in The Mountain Peak (some people report being unable to use the ski lift while mounted) (5 ) *Woman with bat wings sprouting from her head by entrance to The Sickened Stream (5 ) *Guy with a Cauldron-Hat on the north of Field 3 (on SW islet) on Feeshi Island (5 ) *Balding Guy near the entrance to The Crumbling Palace (5 ) *Girl in Fireman's Hat in the central plaza of The Tribal Village (5 ) *Guy with Scythe south of Field 3 (the NE field) in The Main Mine (5 ) *Ghost policeman near the entrance to the Castle Interior (5 ) *Mermaid nurse a little North of the entrance of Mermaid City (5 ) *Bushwhacker boy in field 3 (NW islet) in Volcano The Torrid Top (5 ) *Horny devil girl west from field 2 in the The Sporing Forest (across the river) Mushroom area (5 ) *The Flash near the exit from The Autumnal Forest (5 ) *Mysterious Cat Lady near exit from The Nimbus Village (5 ) *Flux 14 - robot near whack-a-nate (5 ) 2017 - NEW LOCATIONS: *Clown Guy in Blighted Basin - left of bottom field (5 ) *Panda Guy,- left of bottom field of The Frozen Peak (5 ) *Explorer girl, 1st field of The Lush Climb (5 ) *Flux 18 - robot guy - but players are having trouble getting candy from it , same for flux 14 (5 ) }} Event Participation Rewards '''Note:' Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes.